comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood
Andrew Locksley is a man who runs 'Omega Manufacturing', a sort of mass-production plant that the larger guys outsource their high-volume stuff too. They put out pretty much anything that is made of metal or plastic and is sold in the various large 'box' retail stores that dot the landscape. They do have a small production line that caters to the Federal Government and local law enforcement of protective gear and accessories. The company itself has always seemed to exist going far back as the beginning of the Industrial Revolution though far smaller back then then now. The man himself is always throwing a charity ball or donating to practically any cause. It is rumored he might even know a few superheroes personally perhaps they were hitting him up for donations as well. For those who are heroes and need a costume or specialty equipment, he's one of those on the short list to contact when you need some bling. Background Andrew Locksley, originally was known as Robin of Loxly (Yes, Robin Hood). He has lived many many many years and has made quite a few bad and good choices thoughout that time. His life started out in the town of Loxly and he was born to two common people, and lived a pretty common life up to a point that the tale of "Robin Hood" begins. After his "robbing from the rich and giving to the poor" days were over. He tried to settle down, something that doesn't sit too well with the fates. Sheriff of Nottingham was not about to give up his revenge on Robin. He arranged for a curse to be made apon the man, though he did not know what the curse would bring, he attacked and killed Robin, the fight was too short, a simple dagger to the heart was enough to kill poor Robin. The sheriff tossed the body into the river, hoping it would take the evidence of his crimes out to the sea. It did indeed do that, as Robin's body floats out to the sea, only to be picked up later by a fisherman who was amazed to find a person swiming so far out. To the horror of this rescuer, he found himself suddenly withering up and as Robin reawoke saw his rescuer die from old age. Robin tried to assemble the pieces, he was alive but he remembers the dagger, how can it be? The sailor's corpse laid at his soaked feet, what had caused this? What had he become? He searched the man's boat and found that he was Charles of Johnville. He was going to the crusades in order to drop off his goods that would help fight the muslims out of the holylands. He decided to become this man, since he was 'dead' to everyone else, he figured this could be his penance for the man's death. He journeyed to the Holy Land and joined the Third Crusade in progress. He returned with many soldiers only to discover the horror that laid back at their home port of England. The 'Black Death' had followed him, the following years were quite hard for Andrew, or Robin, he spent his days trying to find someone who wasn't dead, to keep himself sane surrounded by rotting bodies. His stomach emptied numerous times, and his brain was teased with the sounds of death. He finally found a doctor who seemed to also be immune to the plague. He needed an assistant for studying this plague of death. The two colloborated and discovered that the rats were causing this disease somehow. The immunity the doctor thoought he had was not so and he died of the vary bacteria he was studying. The doctor left him his notes and his findings and told him to give it to someone who could continue his work. Robin cried over the death of yet another friend. Numerous years went by, days of death and torment, He gave the notes to a medical house, which he stayed in for a while trying to recover. After this he spent a few years trying to live a normal life as a doctor, and even tried his luck at a family. But being immortal has its drawbacks, his wife died and his kids got families of their own. He realized that he could not age to death so therefore he had to arrange his apparent death, he had to do it, or the church would accuse him of being a demon or such. After faking his death, he set out to get away from Europe, he signed up with some sea fairing voyages. He had to leave the horrors he saw behind and wanted adventure. Ironically, he was among the crew that discovered the New World and with that unbelieveable riches. His fellow crew members gathered gold and spices for the voyage home. They would all make a fortune, course being Immortal, he accumulated his money, sort of an ageless collection that made him feel worth 'something'. He went onto other voyages to the new world, he eventually became a pirate, though unlike other members of his profession, he gave nearly all of his ill-gotten gains away. He eventually went 'legit' and started a small mining company, something that was rare in the times, but he thought it sounded reasonable since the New World was just immensely rich in ores. He fathered another family which would require him to disappear yet again into anonymonity, he started to think that doing this was becoming a bad habit, he was loosing parts of himself everytime he did this. Money was the only thing that seemed constant in his life. He started another business and started to mine his materials in order to make metal items and weapons. England always needed weapons and paid a fair price for them. He took to exploring during the time he wasn't running his company, and experienced a great deal of fortune and misfortune (there is great many tales of vanishing explorers). His money making ventures went well until the 1750s came around, when the colonies began to disagree with England, he started to make even more money with both England and the Colonies buying weapons and such. He didn't care it was money either way, he tried to make sure that his buyers never crossed each other when buying goods. However, as the Independence War dragged on, he felt to join the cause of the underdog against England. He joined as a soldier on the colonists side, however numerous deaths on the battlefield and his 'flaws' after effects luckily were not noticed. He did feel guilty snuffing out the life of the dying with his resurrecting from the dead among them. It was too violent, too reminder of the plague, he lost it. He headed to New England, set up his house in the hill and started a business up and later became a politician (after the war). In 1820s he was a rep for Connecticut. He later even got up to Senator, but good things don't last long. Civil war broke out among the states, his business grew to be a very valuable one, so valuable he had become the one that the modern day 'Robin Hoods' were ripping off. He had to fortify his factories and even donated much to the government, ironically cause he felt they needed to be united as a country to just end this war. It was sort of a change of thought on his part, but he felt that less war was better and less suffered with less war. He began his legendary days of wandering the United States, he became a wandering lawgiver of sorts, providing training to law enforcement, and also settling the score with those who caused fear. He had many names at the time, some still whispered to this day. Peace as they say can't last forever. World War I, World War II, and later Korea reminded him of the old days again and stayed away from the conflicts, though he contributed to alot of causes that helped the victims of those wars, and he checked in on his business, his funding mechanism for his donations. In one hand he took money to make weapons and in the other he gave to the victims of war, it was a wierd thing to be involved in but he felt he was supporting the 'good guys'. He even believed that Nuclear weapons could lead to a less war-like world, though it was proven wrong by Vietnam and during the Cold War. He helped produce them but later as the Cold War died out, he turned to commercial goods and kept only minimal government contracts. THen of course, the reality altering event happened, with him being sent to the Labyrinth, losing touch with reality for as long as it took for them to figure out their prison. Returning to the reality that he had left, he discovered it had changed, his company was still in existance and most of if not all of the reality still seemed to make sense, it was vastly changed from what it was. In this unstable world, he figured he could return to his ways of the teacher, the mentor, the provider of safety to those who needed it. With the amount of emerging superthreats, he began manufacturing gear in small qualities for fighting these 'super villians' that seemed to come out of the woodwork. He also began to support some small hero teams and lend a helping hand whenever request of him. Personality He's someone who has seen far too much during his life. He's helped fight for the rights of those crushed by society his entire life, he's become the hero that steps off into the shadows when his time was over. He's always the one who goes for the underdog and he also seems to be quite charitiable with giving to charities and such. He seems to be paying for past sins that he has conducted throughout his life, and in many ways some he could not stop from happening. When it comes to business, he's quite a different animal, he's quite tenacious about making sure a job is done right, and that it is of the best quality. His reputation seems tied to his companies own quality and being that they are a 'mass production' company, it's quite a reputation among those who need a few thousand widgits made for them. Logs *2012-09-21 - R.O.U.S's? I Don't Think They Exist - SG Gets an SOS About ROUS's and arrives ASAP for a KO! *2012-10-07 - Some Bets We Wish We Lost - During a fundraiser to help those that were wounded, the death of a loved one sends out its ripples. (DP: 2012-10-08 - Charity Calamity) Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken